It is known in the art relating to engines to provide a crankcase ventilation system with one or more oil separators in the cam or valve covers. The separator(s) control the carryover of oil from the crankcase to the engine cylinders through the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) connections.
In overhead cam (OHC) engines, a large amount of oil is thrown from the camshaft and other moving parts in and above the cylinder head, mixing with a turbulent air mass to create a body of rapidly moving air and oil droplets and mist. Oil sloshing about the cylinder head surfaces prior to being drained to the engine sump adds to the body of active air-oil mixture.
As a result, the development of a cam cover mounted oil separator capable of fitting in the available confined space and of adequately limiting the escape of oil from the engine through the ventilation system under the various engine and vehicle operation conditions is a substantial challenge.